


Bananas

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass doesn't know how to eat fruit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

"Hey, Cas!" Dean called from the other side of the room. "Banana?" He asked holding up the yellow fruit.

"Angels do not need to eat." He said solomly.

"Just take the damn banana, feathers." Dean sighed as he held it out.

"Okay." Castiel said taking it from him. He peeled it and shoved it in his mouth. He ate the soft fruit in the way most humans try to avoid because of the certain *ahem* sexual implications.

Dean tried, and failed to hold back a snicker. Sam was choking on his own laughter. 

"I don't understand." The angel said confused. "What is so funny?"

"Cas." Dean said trying to keep a straight face. "You don't eat bananas like that. It looks wrong." 

"Like this?" Cas asked eating it the way he had before. Dean looked away and nodded. "Why?''

"Umm.... Sam, you wanna take this one?" Dean practically begged his brother.

"Your boyfriend. Your problem." He smirked with his arms folded over his chest.

"Bitch" Dean replied.  
"Jerk'' Sam retorted.

"It looks like... a... you know..." Dean gestured torwards his pelvic area.

"Oh... okay." Cas put the banana it his mouth and bit it off while keeping eye contact.

Dean cringed noticibly.

"That just makes it worse." Dean sighed.

"Is there a less sexual way to eat this fruit?" Castiel asked trying to be helpfull.

Sam nearly died of laughter. Castiel ate his fruit quietly. Dean got a boner.

Honestly, it was just an average day with these three.


End file.
